


The Domino Effect

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Domino being a bit of a bitch, Everyone does consent though, F/M, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Nate just being an idiot, Oral Sex, People consenting when they probably shouldn't, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wade hating himself, or only a tiny bit of plot anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, it’s like this. Nate fucks Domino and presumably a good time is had by all. Wade wouldn’t know, he’s not there for that part. His part comes after, when Dom gives Nate some excuse and slips away, comes to Wade’s room. And then Wade gets his really utterly shameful fix. It’s an arrangement that suits… well, Domino mostly, and presumably Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эффект Домино](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208046) by [naid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid)



> So I wrote vaguely angsty het. No I don't know why either, except that I adore Wade and I adore Domino and I can't imagine them ever being happy together, hence the love triangle and the angst. I hope you enjoy it!

He’d say it was their little secret, him and Dom, except there’s no way Nate doesn’t know about it, and he can’t decide if that makes it better or worse. It certainly shouldn’t make it dirtier, because fucking nothing should be able to make licking his best friends come out of said best friend’s girl/fuck-buddy any dirtier, but it kind of does. Actually scratch that, it really does.

He doesn’t even fancy Domino, not really, beyond a generalized recognition that she is beautiful and also totally capable of kicking his ass, which is always something he looks for in a girl, if he’s honest. But he’s started getting hard when he sees her looking beautiful (which is way to fucking often in his opinion, it’s starting to get embarrassing) not because he fancies her, but because he knows Nate does. And if Nate’s turned on then…

Look, it’s like this. Nate fucks Domino bare (because it’s not like the pill is ever going to fail for Dom) and presumably a good time is had by all. Wade wouldn’t know, he’s not there for that part. His part comes after, when Dom gives Nate some excuse (or maybe she doesn’t, maybe she just gets up and walks out, because she can be kind of cold like that) and slips away, comes to Wade’s room. And then Wade gets his really utterly shameful (seriously it makes him hate himself a little bit more, which he hadn’t thought was possible) fix. It’s an arrangement that suits… well, Domino mostly, and presumably Nate. Wade puts up with it because he needs it.

He’s feeling kind of buzzy with the expectation tonight, because Domino has been wandering round Providence in street clothes, jeans and a shirt instead of her usual skin-tight leather, and for some reason that gets Nate going like nothing else. And even though he’d mostly tried to avoid them both, Domino had caught his eye earlier, and smirked at him, so yeah, he knows what’s coming.

She’s wearing one of Nate’s shirts when she arrives, so cliché, looking like she stepped straight out of some kind of mutant rom-com, except for the bit where she looks like the best kind of porn.

Wade’s still dressed of course, always is. It’s bad enough that he has to take his mask off, no need to make this any less sexy that it needs to be. (The Domino part is very sexy, the Wade part not so much).

She doesn’t bother saying anything – nothing to say – just pushes past him through the door and heads straight for his bedroom. He’s become a lot more house-proud since they started this… whatever it is, so there are only a few used sock and empty cartridge shells on the floor, which she steps over without once looking where she’s going.

She strips off the shirt, completely unselfconscious about her nudity (although that’s hardly surprising, given how she looks, all lean muscle and ice-white skin) and sprawls back on the bed, legs spread, and smelling of sex, and Wade tells himself firmly that next time this happens, he’ll make the effort to feel conflicted about this. Maybe even say no. Just, not this time.

He’s got his head between her legs before he’s even thought about it, mask abandoned somewhere by the door. She tastes good, like she always does, sweet and tangy and musky, and smells even better, but it’s the faint bitter hint of semen that Wade’s chasing, that hint of Nate that he convinces himself he can still taste.

She doesn’t moan, never does, but she makes these soft little breathy noises, quiet and really fucking hot, because Wade is fucking good at this. Has had to be, because there’s not a whole lot of women who’ll let him put his cock in them after they’ve seen it, just as mutilated as the rest of him, but hardly any of them turn down getting eaten out, and he’ll take jerking himself while he licks a woman over jerking off on his own any day. He likes doing it, too, likes knowing he’s bringing someone pleasure, likes feeling just a little bit less disgusting (although with Dom the guilt pretty much cancels out the ego-trip. And yet he keeps coming back.)

She doesn’t like him to touch her, except with his mouth, no fingers inside her, spreads her folds herself rather than let him do it. She likes him to be gentle, focusing on her clit, not getting his tongue anywhere close to insider her unless she’s feeling really generous, and Domino is not famed for her generosity. There’s nothing mutual about this, nothing loving or affectionate, no reciprocity. Wade is here to get Domino off, as many times as she wants.

He stiffens his tongue, drags it over her clit in firm strokes, listens to her breath catch. Wonders how many times she came with Nate, because she must have come, Nate is a fucking gentleman, for all his faults. However many times it was, it clearly wasn’t enough, because when he closes his lips over her clit and sucks, hard, she’s gasping and shaking and coming, her cunt pulsing with her pleasure.

He backs away, gives her a minute to cool off before he starts again, but he keeps his head ducked, because the last thing that’s going to get her ready for round two is the sight of his ugly face. He’s rock hard, his cock twitching every time he catches a whiff of the scent of her, but he tells it firmly to wait, it’ll get it’s turn later (tells it in his head, that is, because talking to his cock out loud has never gotten him a good reaction).

Dom rests a hand on the back of his head, gentle but unmistakably a command, and he obeys, drops his face back down. He’s bolder this time, licks the length of her cunt in warm wet stripes, and he’s got her juices smeared across his face, which is in no way a bad thing so far as he’s concerned. Her hand is still gentle (it hurts anyway, because his skin never doesn’t hurt, but it’s the sort of mild low level pain he’s used to ignoring, and she means it nicely) and if he ignores the voices in his head telling him how pathetic he is, he can pretend this is a normal sexual encounter. That Domino actually wants him, that he wants her because she’s beautiful, instead of because Nate does.

“Do you think about doing this to him?” she asks, suddenly. Wade’s so shocked at the sound of her voice breaking the awkward quiet that he stops, only the firm hand on the back of his keeping him from sitting up and asking what the hell she’s talking about. The hand doesn’t move though, doesn’t gentle, and she doesn’t speak again, so he returns to the task in hand. If there’s one thing he’s learnt about Domino in all the years he’s known her, it’s that she can’t be hurried.

“Do you think about having him on his back? About pushing his legs up out of the way, eating him out? He’d enjoy it. He’s not shy about that sort of thing, and you have a very talented tongue.” As if to emphasize the point, she grinds down against his face, riding his tongue. Wade obliges, stiffens his tongue, lets her guide him where she wants, desperate to hear what she’ll say next. His cock is rock hard, aching with arousal, but he’ll ignore it forever if it means Dom telling him more about Nate’s sexual preferences.

“Maybe you just think about him fucking you,” she muses, her voice breathy with pleasure. “I imagine with your healing factor and Nate’s size, it would take a hell of a lot of prep. Not that that would be any hardship, those metal fingers feel amazing inside, like the best sex toy you ever tried.” Wade’s vaguely aware that he’s making faint whimpering noises, too turned on to keep quiet, and he knows he’s being clumsier than usual, but she doesn’t seem to care. “And Nate loves having his fingers inside someone, you know what a control freak he is. I expect you’d be begging by the time he finally put his cock in you.”

He tries to raise his head, to say something, though he doesn’t know what, but there are long fingers gripping his skull hard enough to really hurt, and Dom’s voice, hard despite its high-pitched breathiness, saying, “Don’t you fucking dare Wade.”

Her hips are shifting now, hard little thrusts. She makes a frustrated kind of growl and reaches to grab his hand, guiding two of his fingers inside herself and grinding down on them.

Wade always feels used after one of these encounters, but for the first time, he feels used in a sexy way, like maybe this is something mutual. Dom’s still bossy as hell, but that’s nothing he doesn’t expect or, if he’s honest, enjoy, but now for the first time she’s acknowledging his existence, speaking directly to him, and it feels good.

“I know you think about sucking him off, that’s the only reason you’re here.” Wade makes a small surprised noise and she laughs. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how desperate you are to taste him,” she says, but it sounds more fond than judgmental. “You’d look good like that, on your knees sucking him, such a talented fucking mouth…”

Her words trail off into gasps as she comes, cunt pulsing warm and wet around his fingers.

He can’t wait, his cock so hard he can barely breathe. The moment she releases her grip on the back of his head he sits back, shoving the fingers that had been inside her into his mouth to muffle the noises he makes as he comes inside the suit, free hand grinding down against his cock.

For a long moment they’re silent, Domino sprawled out like a debauched Titian Venus, Wade kneeling at her feet, the devoted supplicant.

Eventually she stirs, slithers to her feet, all feline grace, and goes in search of Nate’s shirt.

“I’m going away tomorrow,” she says as she shrugs it on. “I’m being paid very good money to do some protection work in North Africa. I’ll be gone some time.”

Wade just nods, unsure what to say and not wanting to break the strange camaraderie of the moment.

“I won’t be coming back when it’s done,” she adds, “at least not to Nate. I’m used to his mind being somewhere else during sex, psychics are all like that, even the ones that aren’t technically psychic anymore. But saying someone else’s name during sex is a step too far.”

She heads towards the door, and Wade thinks vaguely that he should follow, see her out, but that seems like a lot of effort when his legs are still jelly.

“Wade,” she says, turning back from the open door, “you should talk to him. The name he said was yours.”

And then she’s gone, leaving Wade staring, speechless, at the door swinging closed behind her retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at gluttonforpunsihment (recs) or lentilswitheverything (everything else)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are win and awesome, and kudos is just good manners if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
